Her Truest Desire
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: "But why should I be made to settle, when I know that we are not meant to be?" Aurora questioned, looking up at the woman and begging for her to understand without being forced to say the words. "Why should I marry him, when it is not my heart's desire?" •Aurora/Maleficent•


**Title:** Her Truest Desire  
**Author:** Sapphire Smoke  
**Beta:** BellaRei713  
**Fandom:** Maleficent  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing(s):** Aurora/Maleficent  
**Summary:** "But why should I be made to settle, when I know that we are not meant to be?" Aurora questioned, looking up at the woman and begging for her to understand without being forced to say the words. Her fingers curled around the hand that was pressed to her cheek, coaxing Maleficent's hand downwards to be held gently within her own. "Why should I marry him, when it is not my heart's desire?"

* * *

"I cannot marry him!"

The words came out in a rush, and Aurora's cheeks tinged with pink at the urgency she felt as she anxiously twisted her hands. The woman in the tree peered down at her, one eyebrow rising with curiosity. It made Aurora's cheeks darken further as she broke eye contact, her gaze settling on the grass below her feet. It was probably rude of her, to burst in on Maleficent like that without even a word of greeting, and yet in her haste it was all Aurora could think to do.

Maleficent did not move from her perch on the tree, but Aurora watched the woman drag her fingernail down the contour of her cheek, to tap briefly on her chin. "He asked?" she questioned, sounding a little disbelieving about that; and for fair reason, as he had not.

"No," Aurora admitted, feeling a little foolish, as it was possible that she may be overreacting. "But my aunts, they're so excited about my coming of age, and are certain that it will not be long now. They were blabbering on and on, and I just—I panicked." It was embarrassing to admit, but Aurora placed her faith in the belief that Maleficent would not judge her for it. "Phillip is a wonderful man, and I am sure he will be a fair and wise King, but…"

Her words ceased, and the knot that had formed in the pit of Aurora's stomach tightened. She feared ending that sentence, as it bore the chance of changing everything. But her forced silence only heightened Maleficent's curiosity, and as her eyebrow arched even further, she spread her magnificent wings in order to aid her smooth decent to the ground below. A small gush of wind blew the strands of hair away from Aurora's eyes, and her gaze found the grass below once more as Maleficent slowly approached her.

A gentle finger was placed beneath her chin, coaxing the girl to look up at her. "Speak your mind, darling girl; for you know you will find no judgment here," she encouraged, flattening her hand against Aurora's cheek in a gesture of care and comfort. "Tell me why the possibility of a betrothal vexes you so."

Aurora pursed her lips, her stomach feeling as though it had entrapped a plethora of butterflies at just the mere touch of Maleficent's skin against her own. Her eyelashes fluttered as she inhaled a hesitant breath, fearing quite terribly how she would be received. But she was nearing eighteen summers now, and it was time for her to be a woman; it was time for her to own what it was that she felt, and not shy away from her own desires. In the end, she knew that her dishonesty would bring her nothing but pain.

"He is not my True Love."

Maleficent tilted her head just slightly to the left as she peered down at her curiously. "True Love is a rarity, Aurora; so much so that even still, its existence is put into question. It is not a requirement for a sound marriage."

"But why should I be made to settle, when I know that we are not meant to be?" Aurora questioned, looking up at the woman and begging for her to understand without being forced to say the words. Her fingers curled around the hand that was pressed to her cheek, coaxing Maleficent's hand downwards to be held gently within her own. "Why should I marry him, when it is not my heart's desire?"

Maleficent looked at her for a long moment, her prismatic eyes taking in the desperate expression etched across the young girl's face. Aurora's gaze was pleading, her lips parted just slightly as her breathing began to pick up from nervousness. She wanted her to understand, she needed her to, for saying it out loud frightened her so. "And what is it," Maleficent asked slowly, forcing an answer where one was most likely unneeded, for she must understand what Aurora was trying to say by now, "that your heart truly desires?"

Aurora did not have the courage to speak it, and so instead, she chose to act on the feelings that had consumed her for so long. Rising up on her toes, she gently pressed her lips to Maleficent's as she allowed her eyes to flutter closed. It was nothing more than chaste, but it delivered a better answer than words ever could. And as they broke Aurora swallowed hard, her heels finding the ground once more as she looked up at the woman who had become her everything, hoping beyond anything else that she was not the only one who felt this way.

Maleficent's expression did not give anything away. She did not appear startled or disgusted by the declaration, but neither did she seem overjoyed by it. Aurora held her breath, her heart pounding in her throat as she awaited a response. Finally the woman spoke, her eyes flickering briefly to Aurora's lips before resting on her eyes. "This is what you want?"

"Yes," Aurora breathed, her cheeks flushing a deep rose as she finally admitted what she had kept secret for so long. But before, she knew her age would have hindered receiving a desirable result, and that wasn't a chance she was willing to take. She had one shot at this, and with her aunts constantly talking of marriage, Aurora feared time was running out. Her next question was tentative, almost shy as she looked up at the magnificent woman before her. "Do you… want this as well, or am I misplacing my desire?"

Maleficent did not speak for a long moment and, in fearing the worst, Aurora ducked her head down and allowed her platinum hair to cover her face. She felt foolish, for assuming Maleficent looked at her the same way; the woman had watched her grow up, and perhaps the only love she felt was that of a maternal nature. It certainly wouldn't be unexpected, but it would still be devastatingly disappointing.

Maleficent pressed a singular finger beneath Aurora's chin then, coaxing the girl to meet her eyes once more. "You have grown into a stunning woman, my little Beastie, and the blessing you were bestowed as an infant has certainly come to pass, for you _are_ beloved by all; myself most especially," Maleficent began, her fingernail lightly dragging over the expanse of her cheek. Aurora was expecting an amendment to that though, and as such was pleasantly surprised when none came. "I do not place boundaries on that love, for I don't believe something that pure should come with such restrictions. You either love someone wholly, or you do not; there is no in between."

Aurora's smile beamed brighter than the sun, the crushing weight of anxiety suddenly being lifted from her chest so suddenly that she thought she could fly. Maleficent returned her smile in kind, and Aurora believed it to be the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. "You truly mean that?" she asked, her voice airy as her amazement overtook her. While she had taken this chance, there was still a large part of her that believed it would never come to fruition.

Maleficent's thumb dusked the girl's bottom lip as she leaned in, close enough so that Aurora could feel her next words being exhaled against her skin. "I never say anything I do not mean." Her lips covered hers then, and Aurora breathed her in as she reached up, tangling her fingers in chestnut hair as she rose up on her toes. A fierce warmth filled her heart as Maleficent kissed her sweetly, gently exploring the depths of her mouth with her tongue as lithe fingers tightened around the fabric of her dress. Aurora felt as though she had fallen into a dream, as surely real life could not match this kind of perfection.

Gentle exploration soon turned into confidence and passion, and Aurora grasped the front of Maleficent's robes as she allowed herself to gently fall backwards, coming to land in a patch of soft moss with the other woman atop her. Tangling her fingers Maleficent's, she guided the woman's hand to the fabric that covered her breasts, and the woman above her smirked as she gently nipped Aurora's bottom lip. "A woman should stay pure until she is married; is that not the way of your kind?"

"You're not married," Aurora reasoned, her words coming out breathlessly as she looked into the faerie's eyes, still keeping a firm hold on her hand. "Are _you_ pure?"

Maleficent chuckled. "No."

"Then why should I stay that way?" Aurora countered, her cheeks tingeing in anticipation and need. She had never felt this way for another, and she ached to be received in the way a lover should. "I may be human, but I do not live in their world. The Moors are my home, and if I have found my heart's truest desire, why shouldn't I give all of myself to her? It just seems silly, doesn't it, to wait because of a tradition that is not my own?"

"It is your body, darling one," Maleficent breathed, gently kissing the skin beneath her ear. "You may give it to whomever you choose."

"Then I choose you." Aurora had never meant anything more in her entire life, and as Maleficent looked down on her, the girl trapped her bottom lip between her teeth as she began undoing the ties that bound the front of her dress together. It was Maleficent's hand that brought the fabric apart however, and Aurora exhaled a soft murmur as the woman's hand covered one of her breasts, her eyes fluttering closed.

Soft lips replaced a hand then, and Aurora arched her back as she let out a soft whimper, feeling all the blood in her body rush southward. Maleficent was gentle, teasing in her pursuit of hardening her peaks to their fullest before she allowed her teeth to gently graze her flesh, causing Aurora to grow louder in her vocal praise. Feeling a little shy about the reactions the woman was coaxing from her, Aurora bit down on her bottom lip in order to stifle them as her fingers threaded through blades of grass. With a quick nip to her sensitive flesh however, Aurora fisted her hand as she exhaled a soft sound of surprise, pulling the patch of grass up by its roots.

Maleficent smirked at the reaction she provoked, her full lips falling down the expanse of the girl's chest as she began carefully removing the rest of her dress. The sun felt warm on her porcelain skin, giving Aurora a sense of comfort with her bareness that she had feared she wouldn't be allotted. She was utterly nervous and completely lost on how to proceed with such an act, despite her fierce desire to do so. She had feared her inexperience would cause her to feel too uncomfortable with what they were doing, yet while she was still hesitant, Aurora found she did not feel much discomfort, as Maleficent had always had this aura about her that wrapped her up, enveloped her, and made her feel safe… no matter the circumstances.

"Oh," Aurora breathed as the woman's lips found the base of her belly button, finding they were growing ever closer to a destination that now throbbed with a desire Aurora barely understood. But her need for more won out, and the girl's hand was placed on Maleficent's shoulder as she requested softly, "No, wait."

Maleficent paused before raising her head, making eye contact with the nude girl that was spread out beneath her. She said nothing, just waiting for Aurora to speak her mind.

"You too," Aurora demanded quietly, her cheeks coloring once more at her own boldness. "I want to see you too."

A sly smile slid across Maleficent's face as she rose up on her haunches, towering over Aurora and somehow making herself seem even more majestic. "As you wish," she drawled, the tone low and inviting as her fingers gently toyed with the ties that bound her robe together.

Aurora waited on bated breath, her eyes fixated on the woman before her as Maleficent slowly – almost torturously slowly – began to shrug the clothing from her body. The robe slipped down her shoulders, resting at the insides of her elbows as the folds of the fabric parted, giving Aurora just a sliver of flesh that still obstructed far more than she would have liked. Aurora could just barely see the curvature of her breasts, and with her eyes trained on that area, Maleficent finally allowed her arms to drop, and the rest of the fabric to come with them as the robe pooled at her feet.

Aurora felt like she couldn't breathe.

"_Wow."_ It was the only thing she could competently manage at that point, but it seemed to be enough to flatter Maleficent, who's smirk turned into a genuine smile at her assessment. It was well deserved though, as the girl was certain she had never seen anything as grand as what towered above her. The sheer beauty of her compelled Aurora to reach out, allowing her fingertips to gently trace the woman's clavicle as her gaze followed the path of her finger, and then flickered just briefly upwards, to meet Maleficent's eyes. "Your radiance, it… it puts my imagination to shame, Godmother."

A singular eyebrow quirked, yet the woman's flattered look did not fade. "You imagined me?"

Aurora's cheeks darkened, but she did not shy away from the question as she answered breathlessly, "Oh yes." Lightly chewing on her bottom lip, Aurora watched her fingertips trace a slow decent down the woman's chest as she admitted, "I've imagined you a great many times…"

It was as though she was in a trance as she continued mapping Maleficent's body with her feathery touches, and as her hand began descending lower, Aurora could feel the woman's breath begin to quicken. But she hesitated just shy of her destination, and as she looked up into Maleficent's eyes questioningly, the woman gave her a small, encouraging nod. She had her permission to explore whatever she wished, and Aurora felt her own breathing shallow as she allowed her fingers to slip further downwards.

Maleficent was warm, inviting, and much wetter than Aurora had been expecting. She audibly gasped at the feeling of her, and the sound was echoed by a soft murmur of praise as Maleficent allowed her eyes to momentarily flutter shut. Aurora could barely contain her awe as she mapped out the most intimate part of her lover, desperate to know every fold, every ridge, every sensitive spot and the reactions they received. But her exploration was cut short as Maleficent gently took her hand in her own, coaxing it upwards. Aurora's eyes went wide as the woman brought her moistened fingers to her lips and, without breaking eye contact, took two of them into her mouth.

It seemed to elicit something so fierce inside of Aurora that there wasn't time for hesitation, doubt, or inexperience, for she suddenly slipped her fingers out of Maleficent's mouth and grasped for her cheeks, needing nothing more in that moment than to kiss her, to devour her, to fall into her completely. Aurora could taste something on the woman's tongue, and it filled her with a burning hunger once she realized what it was.

But before she could do anything about that, Maleficent had her flat on her back once more, her massive wings spreading outwards and casting them in shadows as her thigh slipped between Aurora's legs. The unexpected pressure made the girl tear her mouth from hers to sharply gasp as her eyes popped open, and if it wasn't for Maleficent's magnificent wings, surely the overhead sun would have temporarily blinded her. Instead, all she saw was a glowing outline of the radiant woman above her, the rest of her seemingly becoming delved in darkness when placed up against such a contrasting backdrop. The sight of it took Aurora's breath away, but in the end it would have left her anyhow, as Maleficent chose that moment to lightly rake her fingernails through damp curls.

Aurora's hips twitched of their own accord, desperate for something they knew nothing of. And although Maleficent must know by now how much she ached to be touched there, she still did not move. Instead she looked down at her, contemplatively silent for a very long moment as she watched Aurora's breaths eventually even themselves out. "You are certain?" she asked finally, her voice so soft that Aurora almost had to strain to hear her. "Once I take this from you, you will never get it back."

"Virginity is only symbolic," Aurora countered, but then seemed a little unsure of her answer as she questioned, "Isn't it?"

"For the most part," Maleficent agreed, her fingers idly tracing the girl's jawline before her gaze flickered up to meet Aurora's. "But even symbolic things can mean a great deal, and should you truly not want this, it could feel as though I've stolen not just a concept from you, but an actual physical part."

Aurora shook her head, grasping the faerie's hand in her own as she told her firmly, finding her own confidence in her answer, "You cannot steal that which has been gifted to you. I might not know a lot, but I_ do_ know that. So why are you worrying that you're taking anything at all?"

Maleficent gave her a soft, understanding smile as she placed a gentle kiss against the girl's knuckles. "I just don't want you to live with any regrets, my darling Beastie; for I know how they can haunt the soul."

"I don't, I _won't,"_ Aurora promised her, feeling the declaration burn deeply in her heart. "This is all I've ever… it's all I've ever wanted. _You're _all I've ever wanted…"

Maleficent smile was warm, and her prismatic eyes shone with a level of devotion that Aurora had never seen from another. "Then you shall have me," she promised softly, before allowing her hand to descend further down her body, getting lost in soft folds that enveloped her and welcomed her in. A soft moan escaped Aurora's lips at the woman's first touch of her most intimate area, but it was quickly devoured by a soft kiss that seemed to steal the breath straight from her lungs.

Aurora grasped for her back as Maleficent gently stimulated her, making it feel as though every nerve ending in her body was alight with sparks that would soon turn into a raging fire. The intensity of it burned her and as it built, Aurora couldn't believe she had gone her entire life without this feeling. She may not have wings like her lover, but Aurora was certain this was how it must feel to fly.

Aurora's back arched as her eyes fluttered closed, and lithe fingers threaded through soft feathers before coming to rest on the skin of Maleficent's back, nails etching shallow lines into the woman's flesh as she wantonly gasped. Aurora could feel her insides clench with need, and her thighs became slicker as her arousal poured out of her like water from a chalice. And it was then that Maleficent deemed her ready enough, and posed herself at her entrance as she placed her lips against Aurora's ear and instructed softly, "Take a deep breath."

Aurora allowed her lungs to fill with air just as Maleficent slipped a solitary finger inside of her, and the feeling of it caused her breath to come out in a rush as she grunted out her discomfort. The sound made the woman atop her immediately still her movements before asking, "Was that painful for you?"

"No," Aurora told her, breathing a little shallow as she tried to get used to the feeling. It was so… invasive. "It's just… strange. Tight."

"That will pass," Maleficent assured her, her voice tickling the base of the girl's ear. "Your body will get used to it, but for now I am going to go very slowly. Are you ready?"

Aurora wet her parched lips, feeling her heart pumping harder in her chest as she allowed herself to nod. "Yes."

At first, Maleficent barely moved within her at all, instead choosing to perhaps distract her as she placed hot, opened mouthed kisses against the base of her neck. The sensation caused a shiver to roll down Aurora's spine, and as she began to exhale quiet whimpers of need, feeling that heat deep within her abdomen spark to life again, Maleficent slowly began withdrawing from inside her. Or, at least, that was what Aurora thought, until suddenly the woman had pushed in again, causing a cry to get caught in the back of her throat. It was strange, the sensation of it; it was not entirely uncomfortable but it wasn't intensely pleasurable either. At least, not at first.

In time though, Aurora's body seemed to adjust to the intrusion, and as she began to relax, she realized why it was that something like this was coveted. There was this certain spot inside of her that, every time Maleficent grazed it, caused Aurora to moan and grasp and claw at her. Desiring to always feel that way, Aurora began using her hips to encourage the woman atop her to go faster, deeper, harder; to just give her that feeling, over and over, until this pressure inside of her finally released and she was set free from this beautiful madness.

It was all so overwhelming that Aurora had to grasp for the woman's face, her thumb dragging over the expanse of Maleficent's bottom lip as she looked her deep in the eyes, her chest heaving as the pressure between her thighs mounted to impossible heights. "It—it feels so…!"

"Shh," Maleficent hushed her softly, situating herself a little further above her so as to coax the girl back down against the bed of moss. "I know, darling one. Just relax…" She leaned down to kiss her then, but Aurora didn't understand how she was supposed to relax as the woman's thumb sought out her clitoris, multiplying the sensations she was feeling tenfold and practically making her head spin straight off her shoulders.

It clouded her mind, the pleasure. It clouded her mind and made the world blur around her, leaving nothing but the woman atop her and the gifts she was bestowing upon her. Aurora cried out her name as she buried her face in the crook of her neck, struggling to breathe as her hips twitched and the pressure between her thighs grew unbearable, but in a way that she didn't want to live without. And yet even still, Maleficent seemed to realize that she was having a problem fully relaxing and allowing her body to do what it ached to, and so she placed her other hand atop the girl's mound and instructed softly, "Squeeze, right here. Squeeze until your body takes hold of it; sometimes it just needs a little push."

Aurora felt herself hold her breath as she did as instructed, squeezing her inner muscles so tightly she almost felt as though she could burst. But it intensified the pleasure, brought her closer; so close that she just keep squeezing with every ounce of strength inside of her until suddenly it was like her insides had rolled, eliciting a series of waves that crashed over her relentlessly and involuntarily. It caused Aurora to practically convulse in Maleficent's arms as she cried out, her vision flashing white as her entire body became alight with the raging fire that had first made its home in the pit of her abdomen.

She went limp after, breathless and satisfied, and Maleficent chuckled softly as she kissed Aurora's lips, her cheek, her forehead. "Was that how you imagined it would be?"

"No," Aurora admitted between labored breaths, feeling as though she were weightless as she stared up into the clouds above, fingers tangling in platinum hair. "That was… so much _better _than any dream could ever hope to be."

Maleficent smiled down at her gently, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "I'm glad you're pleased."

Oh, Aurora was so much more than that; it was a feeling that was so intense, so complex that it had yet to be given a name, and as she looked up at Maleficent, seeing the truest of loves being reflected in her eyes, the girl that had always been hidden away knew that she had finally come home.

**- FIN -**


End file.
